Totally S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents
The Plot In a parallel universe the girls of Totally Spies are characters from the Marvel Universe. Three girls aged 17-20 who attend high school and then college secretly work for the '''S'''trategic '''H'''omeland '''I'''ntervention, '''E'''nforcement and '''L'''ogistics '''D'''ivision a.k.a S.H.I.E.L.D led by Nick Fury. Like Totally Spies it has the same basic formula such as fighting villains, saving the world, having huge boy crushes etc. The show has some of the same basic humor as Totally Spies as well as other shows such as Teen Titans and Ultimate Spider-Man. The characters themselves will be based on both their comic book counterparts and the Totally Spies characters. Characters '''Main Characters ''' * '''Black Widow (Natasha "Nat" Romanoff) - '''She is the 'Sam' of the show. She is Nick Fury's number one agent and the leader of the team. Like Sam she is the most intelligent, responsible and practical of the three S.H.I.E.L.D agents. She is the most serious of the three but tends to have a little fun now and again especially when hanging with her teammates outside of work. She uses guns both hand and wrist ones'''''. Voiced by Jennifer Hale.''''' * '''Mockingbird (Barbara "Bobbi" Morse) - '''She is the 'Clover' of the show. She fights with a metal staff and is the only one of the three to wear a mask. Like Clover she is boy crazy, a shopaholic and into fashion. '''Voiced by Andrea Baker.''' * '''Quake (Daisy Johnson) - '''She is the 'Alex' of the show. Unlike her BFF's BW and MB she actually has superpowers. She can produce seismic earthquake powers. She has no idea where her powers came from. Like Alex she is a little ditzy, funny and a bit of a tomboy. '''Voiced by Katie Leigh.''' '''Secondary Characters''' * '''Agent Phil Coulson - '''He is the 'Jerry' of the show. Coulson is in charge of the girls and the unit of S.H.I.E.L.D they work for. He is a little like Jerry with the exception of the british background and is also very much like his MCU and Ultimate Spider-Man counterparts. The agents refer to him as Agent Coulson or Coulson, however Quake usually refers to him as Phil. '''Voiced by Clark Gregg.''' * '''Viper''' ('''Ophelia "Phoebe" Sarkissian)''' - She is a key member of HYDRA and Baron Strucker's adopted daughter. She is very much based on the Totally Spies character Mandy who acted as a rival to the three girls on the show and even though she was "evil" she was never actually take over the world and physically hurt people evil, she was just the typical selfish rival. Viper is all those things and more. At first she appears as "the Mandy type" at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents' school and goes by the name Phoebe but is revealed later on as Viper and even as a revealed villain and a HYDRA agent she still acts "all Mandy" but is still very skilled and smart as any other Viper counterpart, which is proved when she later becomes the creator and leader of the supervillain group known as the Serpent Society but still acts "Mandy". She wears a green uniform. She also has two female assistants who go to school with her and work for HYDRA and they are both based on Mandy's two friends Caitlin and Dominique. '''Voiced by Jennifer Hale.''' Season One Season Two